


No Regrets

by DorsetGirl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Fluff, G - White Cortina, M/M, Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Gene and Sam will never be parted.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The character of Doctor Jess Carling, daughter of Ray, belongs to Elf, who kindly gave me permission to use her in this story. Jessica originally appeared in Elf's fic The Art of Living.

**Friday 2nd June 2017**

“I am so sorry, Mr Hunt. Mr Tyler. There is simply nothing more we can do. In a younger man, perhaps...” 

They both stared at the doctor, then lowered their eyes, hands reaching without conscious decision to hold tight to the only thing they had left. No hope, no remission, no more birthdays. Just the loving hands, weaker now, but holding tight as always.

**Saturday 3rd June 2017**

“Take me home, Sam. No point staying here any more. I want to be at home with you. If I haven’t got long to go, at least let me be in my own home. With you.”

**Thursday 22nd June 2017**

To: CarlingR35891@tiscali.com  
From: SamandGene@TylerHunt.demon.co.uk  
cc: J_Carling@elmtree-docs.nhs.gov.uk  
Subject: _subject left blank_  
20:34:04 Thursday 22 June 2017

Ray,

I’m sending a copy of this to Jessica; she’ll know what to do.

It’s time. He can’t hold on any longer, and I can’t bear to see him trying.

We’re going together.

I know you and I haven’t always seen eye to eye. It was probably inevitable. But you’ve always been a good mate to Gene, and I appreciate that. If he’d ever learned to use a computer he’d tell you himself.

So, thank you. Not sure what else to say except – don’t worry, this is our choice. Well, my choice I suppose, as I’m the one that’s *got* a choice. Make sure they all know that, anyone who needs to know. We’ve neither of us got family to worry about.

Jess gets the house. As she’s Gene’s doctor, it’s yours officially, I guess that looks better, but it’s for her and the kids, OK?

All the best,

Sam and Gene

His last rational thought as he started to drift was that he didn’t regret any of it – the car crash, the rooftop, even the Cuban heels - if this was where it led. 

He held Gene’s hand and kissed him gently. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled, one last time; and by some chance, they both spoke together, “I love you, always,” breathed gently between them. 

The light dimmed around them where they lay, arms around each other, always.


End file.
